The Nightmares of Wolfram Von Bielefeld
by RosaMistica
Summary: Who said a mazoku can't have nightmares?


**THE NIGHTMARES OF WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. I wish I did though… :P**

**Summary: Who said a mazoku can't have nightmares?**

**

* * *

  
**

"You wimp! You don't even memorize what you have to say as the _demon kin_g in our MARRIAGE CEREMONY???" and as though the scolding wasn't enough, the blond mazoku added in frustration, "AAARGH! I can't believe this!!!" Fire was burning in his emerald eyes.

Yuuri smiled nervously.

It was just another day for Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, another catastrophic day in his opinion. Instead of memorizing the speech for THEIR marriage, Yuuri went to PLAY baseball with HUMAN kids. Humph. As if that was much more important.

He just had enough already. His head was throbbing painfully in the edge of bursting open, making him much more frustrated. The wedding was only five months away, for Shinou's sake! And there's still a bunch of things to prepare!

Holding his throbbing aching head with both hands, Wolfram decided that his poor head won't get any better if he just sat there watching the stupid wimp study the marriage customs of Shin Makoku.

The angry mazoku stood up from his chair and walked out from Yuuri's office without a single word from his lips. Not even a death glare at his fiancé. While Yuuri is shocked by Wolfram's sudden departure. It wasn't like Wolfram at all to leave Yuuri's side so suddenly. He was 'stuck' to Yuuri all the time. But then the always positive thinking demon king thought that Wolfram was leaving to take some rest. Really, his soon to be _husband_ just worked too hard for their wedding preparations. For example, quarrelling with Lady Celie and his own mother Jennifer about almost everything. Like the wedding dress, what color should it be, whether he looks much cuter in a dress or not, what kind of flowers should they use…Well, that would drive anyone crazy obviously.

Meanwhile, Wolfram limply walked to his own room instead of going to Yuuri's room. For once he decided that avoiding Yuuri would be the best thing to do at the moment. That is, if he still wanted to be sane until their wedding day.

Without even caring to change he flopped on to his bed and instantly fell asleep.

***

"Wolfram…Wolfram…" the sound of someone calling his name woke Wolfram from his sleep. His bedroom was covered in darkness, except for a spot in the corner of his room. Someone was standing there, but who could it be? He rubbed his eyes. It was someone with black hair and wearing blue pajamas. Wait, that must be Yuuri!

"Yuuri? What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Wolfram…help me…" the low voice that came from 'Yuuri' scared him, a bit.

He walked towards his fiancé carefully because all that he could see was the body of his fiancé, facing the wall.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" asked Wolfram while placing a gentle hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Wolfram, I need you to help me…"

"For what Yuuri?"

In slow move Yuuri faced him. Wolfram's face paled drastically seeing the horror in front of him.

"I can't find my eyes. Will you find it for me?" said the eyeless Yuuri.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!!!!"

***

"Hosh…hosh…" Wolfram panted as though he had run for miles. He woke up finding himself still in his bedroom. It was not dark, the moons light escaped into the room through his windows.

"Just a stupid nightmare," he whispered.

Wolfram then realized he still had his uniform on. So he changed into his pink nightgown that he kept in his bedroom. After that, he fell asleep again.

***

Wolfram Von Bielefeld woke up and was glad that it was already morning. The birds chirped happily and the sun was bathing his room with its warm rays.

He quickly changed into a fresh pair of uniform, eager to find Greta. It was a long time since he got to play whit his daughter. What with all the preparations he had to do. But as a responsible father he still had to reserve quality time for Greta.

"Lasagna, have you seen Greta?" asked Wolfram to the maid that happened to be outside his room.

"The last time I saw her she was at the rose garden Your Excellency."

Without further ado, he happily ran to the rose garden. It was located near the Beautiful Wolfram's garden, the flowers his mother named after him.

Getting nearer to the garden, he could hear Greta's voice talking happily to someone.

_Maybe it's Yuuri._

Yeah, it was Yuuri all right, but with a girl holding tight to his arm. They sat happily on a rug thrown over the grass. Now this was enough!

"YUURI YOU CHEATER!!!"

Their heads spun around, revealing to Wolfram the face of the girl. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and aquamarine eyes.

"What are you talking about Wolfram???" asked Yuuri seriously.

"What do I mean??? How could you say that with such a straight face??? We're going to be married in five months and you're cheating on me???!!! What's more, in front of our daughter???"

"But Wolfram, there must be something wrong. Something really wrong…"

"And what could that be??? You're lucky I haven't burned you into ash!"

"Wolfram, she's my wife. We've been married since a year ago. Right Greta?"

To Wolfram's horror, Greta replied with a nod, "Yes."

Wolfram completely freaked out. This could not be happening to him! No, this is… this is absurd…

"NOOOO!!!!"

***

BRUG!

With a big crash, the blond boy landed on the floor tangled in his bed sheets and blanket.

"What? Another nightmare?"

He started to think to go back to Yuuri's bedroom. It was still night time and Yuuri must already be sleeping soundly in his bed. He could just crawl into the bed without making any noise then sleep. No, no, he wouldn't do that! It would only make him look like a wimp. And being a wimp is not his part, its Yuuri's. All the thinking made him sleepy again. Lazily he untangled himself and crawled back to bed, hoping that this time his sleep will be nightmare free.

***

"Lord Von Bielefeld, wake up!" screamed the royal adviser on top of his lungs. He blasted Wolfram's bedroom door with such force, that the window's glass shaked.

Wolfram lazily opened his emerald eyes. No one in their right minds will disturb the prince in the morning.

"What is it Gunter? I hope this is something very important."

Without even answering, Gunter dragged Wolfram out of his room.

"Gunter, what do you think you're doing? Dragging me at this in time in the morning?!"

No, Gunter did not respond to the prince's complaints. He just dragged Wolfram by the arm to the castle grounds. Wolfram still in his frilly pink nightgown.

The scene in front of them was strangely like a de ja vu. A big black hole opened and there stood Yuuri. All of the castle people were there too. All of them, crying?

"Wait, what's happening here? What's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Yuuri, Yuuri-Heika is going back to earth. Never coming back!" Gunter dramatically burrowed his face in his elegant hands, weeping sadly.

"What???" said Wolfram in shock.

The demon king faced all of them standing right behind the black portal to earth.

"Everyone, I have to go. Goodbye…"

"But Yuuri, why??? Why Yuuri??? YUURIIIIII!!!!"

***

"Wolfram, hey Wolfram, wake up…" said Yuuri gently while shaking his fiancé's shoulder.

The blonde prince opened his eyes slowly trying to make out the face in front of him. He didn't want to wake up; this must be just another nightmare!

"No, this is just a nightmare. Hiks. I don't want to wake up!" he said between pearly white tears that is now decorating his cheeks.

"Wolfram, what are you talking about?"

"If I wake up, I'm just going to find you without eyes, with some girl, or you going back to earth!"

"Oh, so you were having nightmares? Gosh Wolfram, open your eyes. It's me, Yuuri."

"NO, THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE!!!"

Without any warning he felt a hard pinch on his arm.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR???" screamed Wolfram.

"Well that proves your not having a dream. It's the reality Wolf."

"Whoever made up something stupid like that?"

Now the blond prince has already opened his eyes, pouting cutely at the Maoh.

"That was some kind of culture we sometimes do back on earth… but anyways, why don't you come back to my room?"

Wolfram didn't need anytime to think, it was absolutely a yes. With gentle hands Yuuri pulled his fiancé from the bed and together they walked to _their _room.

"Yuuri, you won't leave me alone here, right?"

"Of course Wolf! Have you forgotten that we're gonna be married in like, five months?"

"Of course not! I'm not a wimp like you!"

"Hey, don't call me a wimp!"

Now that wasn't a nightmare. Oyasuminasai Yuuri, Wolfram.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well… that's my second Fanfic for Kyo Kara Maoh! How was it? Hm, I would really love if you would kindly click the review button! Hehe… And I would really appreciate if you have any comments for my writing. It would be a great help so I could improve my writing. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
